1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper assembles for vehicles and, more specifically, to a packaging assembly for a wiper assembly for connection to a wiper arm of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wiper assemblies for a vehicle known in the related art include some type of wiper assembly mounted to a wiper arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent a surface to be wiped such as a windshield of the vehicle and pivotally driven to impart reciprocating motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. The wiper assembly typically includes a rubber wiping element that contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. Generally, a wiper assembly may be classified into one of two categories commonly referred to as, “tournament-style” wiper assemblies and “beam-blade” wiper assemblies.
Beam-blade style wiper assemblies include a single elongated, homogeneous strip forming a spring backbone. The backbone is operatively coupled to the wiper arm by a fixed connecting formation at a central position. In a beam-blade style wiper assembly the reciprocally driven wiper arm applies a downward force and moves the wiper assembly across the surface to be wiped, which is generally a windshield. The backbone is carved along a single plane which is the same plane of curvature as that defined by the windshield. The wiping element or blade is fixedly secured to the backbone. One example of a beam-blade style windshield wiper assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,433 issued to Stewart, et al., on Jan. 13, 2004 and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, Trico Products Corporation.
When such a wiping element is worn out or lowered in contacting or wiping force due to long term use, it is necessary to replace it with a new wiper assembly, which is generally encased in a separate packaging case and sold therewith. However, the packaging case typically requires the wiper assembly to be straightened, which causes the wiper assembly to slide down in the packaging case. As such, the wiper assembly accommodated in the packaging case is likely to experience scratching, peeling-off of paint, and the like due to contact with the packaging case during delivery or distribution. In addition, if the wiper assembly is accommodated in a curved shape corresponding to a rounded race of the windshield, the packaging case occupies a large volume in a packaging state, causing an increase in delivery and distribution costs, which is undesired.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new packaging assembly for a wiper assembly that allows for the curvature of the wiper assembly and prevents the wiper assembly from sliding down in the packaging assembly. There is also a need in the art for a packaging assembly for a wiper assembly having a mechanism to center and hold the wiper assembly securely therein. In addition, there is a need in the art for a packaging assembly that is designed for a beam blade-style wiper assembly.